


When I Kissed the Teacher

by Jekaterina1126



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekaterina1126/pseuds/Jekaterina1126
Summary: Attraction. It was such a primal notion, one Kryptonians hadn’t discussed in years. Kara was unaware Kryptonians could still feel attraction. Compassion, yes. Companionate love, sure enough. But Attraction? Back on Krypton, it was the Master of the Gestation Chamber’s duty to pair compatible partners, combining their DNA to continue the family line. Kara never thought she would experience the feeling herself. Not until Miss Luthor caught her eye. Not until she kissed the teacher.





	When I Kissed the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to way too much ABBA and I'm way too excited for Mama Mia 2. This kinda just popped out - I'm not sure if I'll make it multiple chapters or just leave it as is. I just had to get it out of my head and decided to share it. 
> 
> Warning: I have no fantastic knowledge of math or calculus, so the descriptions are vague. I tried to make it as authentic as I could, so just bear with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a nice day, 
> 
> Jekaterina

Those dark locks teased her. Blue eyes watched, entranced, as the tresses of dark hair flitted back and forward, to and fro, from pale shoulder to pale shoulder. Every time she turned, moved, twisted, the woman’s dark hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, bounced from left to right and back again. Kara Zor-El sat at the edge of her desk, content to watch the dancing strands of hair, though something deep inside her churned in discontent.  
  
It wasn’t the first instance this strange longing took hold. Kara remembered the day she began feeling off around the other woman. Earth mathematics were far behind Kryptonian, and the last four years of Kara’s life on Earth she received poor scores due to boredom. Nothing excited her in class, nothing challenged her, nothing interested her. That was until Miss Luthor took over Calculus at Midvale High School. Three weeks into the year and Kara thought nothing of her, no real opinion of the teacher, not until an interesting assignment crossed her desk. It was a puzzle. A math puzzle, one that looked strikingly contradictory to the last few assignments. The problems were refreshing, odd in nature - nothing like what they were studying the day before. Alex looked at her paper and groaned.  
  
“What the hell is that?”  
  
“Um,” Kara gulped, eyes darting from the assignment to her foster sister. “Math?”  
  
“That looks like hell on paper,” Alex said, squinting at the problems. “That’s not the assignment I got.” Twisting her wrist, Alex flashed her own worksheet. It had fairly simple calculus, similar to Kara’s previous assignments. “And I don’t see anyone else with those problems.” Kara’s face scrunched in confusion, eyes darting to the teacher. She found her green gaze fixed on them, a thin eyebrow raised.  
  
“Miss Danvers and Miss…Danvers.” The teacher announced, eyeing the roll-call sheet to get their names correct. Kara couldn’t help but notice a strange lilt in her words, a pretty ring that sounded unlike the usual accents around Midvale. “I don’t mind student collaboration - in fact, I encourage it; however, I do insist the topic of conversation be on the problems themselves. Is that clear?”  
  
“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Alex huffed. Kara said nothing. She was too focused on the woman’s eyes. Green and blue and swirls of light. They were calming, yet electrifying. How could such a contradiction exist in so small a space?  
  
“Miss Danvers?” Miss Luthor questioned, tilting her head, almost as a challenge. “Is there something else?” An overwhelming excitement rose in Kara’s chest. She imagined this was what caffeine did to humans - this spike of attention, alertness, and adrenaline. Caffeine couldn’t affect her, however. So what was happening? What was this feeling? “Miss Danvers?”  
  
“No,” Kara croaked, blinking rapidly, trying to wake from the trance Miss Luthor’s eyes ensnared her in. “No, I’m just…I feel funny.” Alex perked up at this, eyes darting to Kara. Miss Luthor’s expression shifted, adjusting from authoritative to concerned.  
  
“If you need to see the school nurse, Miss Danvers, I’m sure we can spare you. Miss Danvers,” Miss Luthor looked to Alex, “Why don’t you escort your sister to the Nurse’s office. Work on your problems at home and turn them in tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Alex nodded, gathering her things into her backpack. Kara simply sat there, eyes fixated on the teacher. The longer she stared the higher the tide of this new, strange feeling rose. Her blue eyes flitted over the woman’s strong jaw, her cute, small ears, her high cheekbones. Traveling down only made things worse, seeing the hour-glass figure hugged by a button-up blouse and a dark gray pencil skirt. “Kara!” Alex hissed, jolting Kara from the outline of Miss Luthor’s hips.  
  
“Yeah,” Kara said quickly, packing her school supplies. As soon as they were out in the hall, Kara suddenly noticed the heat in her face and the way her heart raced in her chest. Away from Miss Luthor, Kara became more self-aware, less distracted. It was then she noticed Alex throwing her a questioning look.  
  
“What the heck was that?” Alex snapped, “You’re not feeling well? What’s going on?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Kara exclaimed, burying her face in her hands, feeling the warmth for herself. “My temperature’s elevated, my heart is racing, my brain is flooded with endorphins - I’ve never felt this before!”  
  
“Well, I doubt the school nurse is versed in alien anatomy,” Alex said, “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out. For now, though, we should go to the nurse. Miss Luthor will know if we skip out.” Alex guided her to the nurse’s office, where a rather elderly woman greeted them with lollipops. Kara beamed at the offer, unwrapping the sweet as she jumped up on the examination table. Alex plopped down on a chair to her right while the school nurse wheeled her stool to Kara’s left.  
  
“So, what seems to be the trouble?” The nurse asked, her words short and concise.  
  
“I don’t know,” Kara admitted, eyes darting to Alex hesitantly. Alex shook her head in silent warning, but Kara needed some sort of guidance. “I- I was feeling strange in calculus.”  
  
“Can you describe your symptoms?”  
  
“Well, it started when I got my worksheet for the day. I got a different set of problems than everyone else,” Kara began, ignoring Alex as she tried to subtly mime for Kara to shut up. Kara did the exact opposite - she found herself babbling uncontrollably. “I think - I think Miss Luthor did it on purpose, because she probably noticed how bored I was in class and that was really nice, and I looked at her and I noticed her eyes, how green they are, but how blue they are and I thought, ‘how can eyes be blue and green at the same time?’ and she has this pretty way of speaking, and I couldn’t wrap my head around how her mere presence draws the attention of the entire room, you know? She has a way of commanding a room, but you’re okay with it, it’s not domineering or anything. You don’t feel controlled, you just feel…safe? But she’s not mean! The other day she told this hilarious calculus joke, and I laughed so hard, but I was the only one laughing, so maybe it wasn’t funny. But I just got this weird feeling in my stomach and my temperature elevated, I could feel it in my face, and I couldn’t really focus, I just got caught up in looking at Miss Luthor - really looking, like at how high her cheekbones are and how often she bites her lower lip, and then I told her I wasn’t feeling well and she just told us to come here, Alex and I-” Kara looked towards her sister and paused. Alex gaped at her, jaw dropped, eyebrows pinched, eyes wide. The Kryptonian looked to the nurse, only to find a bemused smile. “What? Oh, no - is it something bad? Should we call Eliza?” Kara looked to Alex, but her sister was still frozen. The nurse chuckled and shook her head.  
  
“No, dear. It’s nothing serious. You just have a crush.”  
  
“A crush?” Kara repeated, confused. “A crush? What is that, some kind of virus? Bacterial infection?”  
  
“You have a crush on Miss Luthor?!” Alex exclaimed, finally snapping from her shock.  
  
“Apparently,” the nurse chuckled again. “I think this may be a conversation for your mother, but I want to assure you, Miss Danvers, there’s nothing wrong with you.”  
  
“But,” Kara began, hesitantly, “But my pulse was fast, I was feverish, I had weird feelings in my stomach-”  
  
“All completely normal signs of attraction,” the nurse said.  
  
A jolt of shock shot through her. Attraction. This was a word Kara knew. One she knew, but one she never thought would be associated with her.  
  
“A-Attraction? Like…Sexual?”  
  
“Kara!” Alex groaned, but the nurse just laughed.  
  
“Most likely. You seem to be attracted to your teacher. It’s harmless and will most likely pass.”  
  
“Oh,” Kara said, trying to wrap her head around it. Attraction. She was feeling attracted to Miss Luthor. As a mate. As a potential partner. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.  
  
“Talk to your mother. I’m sure she would be more than willing to discuss this with you.” The nurse gave a decisive nod and Kara simply nodded back, unsure what to say, where to progress from here. Alex grabbed both of their bags and rushed Kara from the room, guiding the shocked Kryptonian through the crowd of students shoving their way to their lockers.  
  
Attraction.  
  
She was feeling attraction.  
  
She was attracted to Miss Luthor.  
  
Alex ranted and raved for a good hour about how insane it was she had a crush on Miss Luthor, but Kara wasn’t paying attention. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts. Attraction. It was such a primal notion, one Kryptonians hadn’t discussed in years. Kara was unaware Kryptonians could still feel attraction. Compassion, yes. Companionate love, sure enough. But Attraction? Back on Krypton, it was the Master of the Gestation Chamber’s duty to pair compatible partners, combining their DNA to continue the family line. Here on Earth, Kara knew they had a more primitive form of selection that had to do with evolution and adapting to one’s environment. Humans had yet to take such matters into their own hands, their technology focused to more militant means. Kara had no doubt the human race could match Kryptonian advancements if not for their quelling nature. On Krypton, everyone had their place, their duty, their business. On Earth, everyone made everything their business. Krypton wasn’t perfect by any means; however, humanity’s potential was often stifled by its own arrogance.  
  
Kara paused, thinking to Miss Luthor. The Kryptonian had seen little to no presence of this arrogance in her nature. Her heart fluttered at the thought, wondering if the Master of the Gestation Chamber would have found Miss Luthor to be a suitable match for Kara Zor-El. Her excitement by the possibility was almost shameful. The thought of taking Lena as her wife, of combining their DNA, of resuming a Kryptonian way of life. It would never happen, she knew. Krypton was gone and Lena was as human as everyone else. The fantasy, though, the dream of finding her match, of restoring the House of El, followed her into sleep, where Lena Luthor stood over a birthing matrix, smiling, the sigil of the noble House of El adorning her breast.

As the weeks went on, Kara began noticing more and more things that woke her slumbering, primal urges. She noticed how Miss Luthor’s red lips puckered into a pout when deep in thought, how her eyebrow twitched when confronted with new or interesting information, how her posture relaxed ever so slightly when she thought no one was watching.  
  
It wasn’t just the physical things that sent Kara’s heart fluttering. It was the small things, like when Miss Luthor asked how she was, or how she liked the new assignments she was providing. It was Miss Luthor noticing her boredom, caring enough to make the extra effort to educate Kara. That innovation, that dedication, that attention, Kara found admirable. Miss Luthor went into every class with a plan, with focus, and with presence. She could control a room with the simple nod of her head, could hold her student’s attention during long, dramatic pauses. Her very presence was engaging. She was a leader, Kara could tell. Miss Luthor was in control of her environment. Kara respected and envied it.  
  
It was small things that gave her the most pleasure. Like learning Miss Luthor’s first name was Lena.  
  
Lena.  
  
It suited her so well. Simple, accented, yet elegant. She didn’t know if she found it beautiful because of the name itself, or because it was associated with Miss Luthor, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Kara thought Lena’s name was beautiful.  
  
Kara wanted to learn so much more about Lena. Where was her accent from? Did she have a large family? Did she want to teach all her life? What did she do in her spare time?  
  
All of these questions whipped through her mind as she watched Miss Luthor’s ponytail sway from shoulder to shoulder until the teacher turned to face the class, dry erase marker in hand.  
  
“Any question?” Miss Luthor said, and Kara realized she hadn’t been listening to the lecture for nearly twenty minutes. She wasn’t worried about her school work. It was simple calculus. Kara felt remorseful, however, for missing Miss Luthor speak. With no questions, the class went to work on the new assignment. Without a word, Miss Luthor approached Kara, slipping a piece of paper in front of her.  
  
“Thank you,” Kara managed to squeeze out, her throat oddly tight, a nervous jitter bouncing in her chest.  
  
“Of course,” Miss Luthor said. Kara nearly fainted when the teacher flashed her a small smile. Kara paused in wonder. Miss Luthor had smiled before, in front of the class, but never had she looked so relaxed while smiling. The smile she gave Kara was different, honest, and beautiful. Kara couldn’t help but return it with a smile of her own.  
  
In that moment, Kara wondered why Krypton had forsaken these wonderful emotions. The thrill whenever Miss Luthor looked at her, the satisfaction of seeing her smile, the sheer anticipation of seeing the other woman made Kara’s heart soar. It was wonderful, dizzying, and all-consuming. That’s when Kara realized she was still smiling at Miss Luthor - for longer than socially acceptable. The teacher raised a thin eyebrow and Kara averted her gaze, a blush rising in her cheeks. She could practically hear Alex rolling her eyes beside her as she focused on her assignment, eyes navigating the calculus with reignited interest.  
  
While the rest of the class chatted and discussed their worksheets in groups, Kara silently progressed through her own problems, occasionally turning to help Alex or raising her eyes to watch Miss Luthor. Her momentum was interrupted, however, when she encountered a problem she couldn’t solve. It was unusual, irregular, and Kara found every equation she navigated through left an unsatisfactory conclusion. Kara gave a little huff of annoyance, raising her eyes from her paper. She met Miss Luthor’s eyes, green and blue swirling in amusement. Amusement? At her frustration? Kara found that unfair. She raised her hand and Miss Luthor rose from her desk, walking to stand beside Kara.  
  
“Do you need help, Miss Danvers?” Miss Luthor asked, her voice chiming like little bells, a small smirk gracing her lips. “Let me guess - problem 15?”  
  
“It doesn’t make sense,” Kara admitted, showing Miss Luthor her sheet. The teacher leaned over her, eyes darting through her equations, tracking each path and method Kara attempted. That was when that ponytail, those strands of dark, ebony hair, fell over Kara’s shoulder, tickling her exposed collarbone. A shiver rippled through her body, up her spine and vibrating in her chest.  
  
“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Miss Luthor confessed, lowering her voice so only they could hear, as to not interrupt the rest of the class. Surely, that was the teacher’s reasoning, but Kara couldn’t help but feel it was more private than that. More personal. “This is a problem one of my favorite professors at MIT gave me. He said there was no one way to solve it, and that solving it was not necessarily the reason for its existence. I had no idea what he meant, not until I tried solving it.” Miss Luthor’s nose scrunched like a rabbit’s at the admission, causing Kara’s pulse to quicken. She was so close. “I tried a few of these, as well,” Miss Luthor said, tapping a few of Kara’s equations, “And I’m honestly still not sure what the correct answer is, or even if there is one. I think this problem is really important because it’s more about the journey to the answer rather than actually solving the problem - that’s where the value is found. It’s almost philosophical, isn’t it?” Kara nodded, absorbing every detail the woman was willing to share. The more Miss Luthor spoke, the more Lena spoke, the deeper Kara was enthralled.  
  
She was so close.  
  
The teacher’s hair tickled the side of Kara’s cheek, draping over her collarbone. She smelled like apples. Fresh, crisp apples that snapped when bitten into. Kara didn’t want to bite Lena, though. When the teacher turned her face towards her, said her name, eyebrows furrowing, asking Kara what was wrong, Kara didn’t think of biting Lena. Kara, acting on pure, raw instinct, reached for Lena, cupping her cheek as she leaned forward and kissed the teacher.


End file.
